Out of Darkness
by YamiRyuTenshi
Summary: Harry has had enough, so he fakes his death with help from a friend. My first fic, be nice.
1. Default Chapter

2 of 2

OUT OF DARKNESS©® _by Kichiko Ichi_

_"Winter winds have gone and faded_

_October skies of thoughts of gray_

_Tears upon my pillow layin'_

_A child lost to the pain_

_I pray for better days._

_Lift me up, lead me from this place_

_Let your love be mercy on my face_

_I'm rising up, I change before your eyes_

_Out of darkness_

_Stated in a lie"- 'In the Light' by Full Blown Rose_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_Harold James Potter_

_Beloved friend, son, and hero._

_You will be missed_

"Good bye everyone." Harry had said quietly in the shadows.

He had defeated Voldemort the month after school let out, ending his 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had done what everyone had wanted him to do & now he wanted to do what he wanted. He didn't want to be Harry The-Boy-Who-Lived Potter; he wanted to be Harry Potter. Unfortunately, he knew that the public would never let him be who he wanted to be, so he decided to fake his own death. Last week, he had stood in the shadows and watched his own funeral with a new friend. She was a new neighbor of his, and was...different. She wasn't a witch, nor was she a Muggle (or a Squib). She is a 17 year old hybrid Harpie (part Harpie, part Vampyre, and part Elemental), and her name is Morgan Lyndsay.

She is a very beautiful creature. She is 5'7", olive skin, slim but toned body, pitch black hair, and the bluest eyes that glowed when she was feeding or they glowed red when she was angry. She had only one set of wings that came from her shoulders instead of growing off of her arms like most Harpies. She had long arms and legs that became almost bird-like when enraged, just like a Harpie.

The day Harry decided to leave everyone behind, she stood with him. She didn't agree with what he was doing, but she stood by him anyway. They now stood in the shadows, waiting for their chance to fly away.

"Are you sure you want to do this Harry?"

"Yes, I'm sick of all of this & I know you want to start over too."

"That's why I moved into Muggle Surrey, but you just had to drag me into all of this."

"You agreed to it."

"I know, but this is more exciting than sitting at home and unpacking,"

"Yes, you have sooo much to unpack. It took you 10 minuets to unpack everything, and nothing was shrunken, plus you did it without magic."

"No, I did it without using a wand. I don't need anything to conduct my magic, only witches and wizards do. Harry, don't you think you are being a bit selfish?"

"No. I've done everything that was asked of me. I lost my parents, became the Boy-Who-Lived, faced Voldemort countless times, finally killed him, and I faked my death in hopes of being at peace. Is it too much to ask to be left alone?"

"No, it's not too much, but you do have another reason for faking your death. Wanting Someone else to suffer like you have is not a good reason to fake your death and you know it."

"I'm aware of that, but Dumbledore did keep things from me. I feel like he didn't care if I lived or died, as long as I killed Voldemort. I want him to suffer; I want him to realize that he messed up big time and that things don't always end up how he wants them to. He is a meddling old coot and I want him in pain."

" sighs> Alright, I will drop this subject. I still think that there are other ways around this, but we can't change the past. Come on, I think we should leave now."

Harry nodded and mounted his Firebolt while Morgan uncased her wings and they took of into the darkened sky. They flew high into the sky and Morgan cast an invisibility charm on them to ensure that they wouldn't be seen. They flew for 3 hours before Morgan spoke up.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"I don't know yet, but I want to see where all of this began, Godric's Hollow. I wonder if the house was ever rebuilt?"

"Harry, I can't go with you."

"Why not?"

"There is still so much dark magic there and my body will not be able to function. I will go as far as I can, but I will not follow you into Godric's Hollow."

"You're a dark creature, how can you not be able to withstand the dark magic?"

"I am not a dark creature. A Harpie is harmless unless threatened violently."

"But what about your Vampire side?"

"I'm a Vampyre, p-y-r-e, not i-r-e. I don't have to drink blood in order to survive. I was not cursed with the darkness. I can do anything I want, tan, vacation on an island, enter Holy ground, etc. I only feed when I haven't eaten in days and I only drink blood from blood bags from people who have freely given their blood. I will wait for you here."

Harry nodded and descended towards his old house, before he became the Boy-Who-Lived. Morgan waited on the archway at the entrance for Harry. As Harry touched down, he heard a faint alarm go off. He ignored it and continued on towards the houses. As he approached one house, a man came rushing out of that house. Harry looked at the man, and then passed out.

"Harry!" Morgan screamed and swooped down towards Harry. She landed next to him, cradled his body, and used her wings to shield him from the mystery man. The mystery man was soon joined by a woman with bright emerald eyes.

2


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot to mention that I don't own anything..other than Morgan Lyndsay.

**Chapter 2**

"What did _you_ do to him?" Morgan's voice was deadly calm, her fangs elongated & shown, and her eyes were glowing red. Oh yes, she was pissed.

"I didn't do anything, yet." The man replied.

"James, stop it. Miss, can you carry him into the house? It will be more comfortable." The woman said.

Morgan picked Harry up and followed the woman into the house. The man, James, followed behind Morgan & the passed out Harry. He was very weary of Morgan, but who can blame him? Once inside, the woman pointed to the couch and Morgan placed Harry onto it. Once Harry was out of her arms, she balled up her fists and turned to the couple.

"Do you have any pain-relieving potion?"

"Why?" asked James.

"All of this dark magic is constricting around me and it hurts."

"Accio potion" the woman said and handed the potion over to Morgan, who drank it without question. The woman also produced a cold compress and handed it to Morgan. Morgan took it and placed it on Harry's head. Morgan then turned and really looked at the couple, studying them very closely.

"Who are you?" Morgan asked.

"Well, I'm James and th"

"No. Let me rephrase that, who the Hell do you think you are? You left your only child with people that hate him, no, despise him and the magical world. You left him with people who treated him worse than a house elf and made him live in a cupboard under the stairs for 11 years of his life. They refused to give him any clothes of his own, or anything of his own. He had to wear his cousin's hand me downs. If you were alive all this time, why didn't you tell your son? Do you have any idea of how miserable his life has been? He has faced hardships that you can't even imagine, and he has suffered for them in silence. You should be thankful that he asked for help instead of killing himself like he wanted to. You both should be ashamed of yourselves. How can two of the most favoured and loved Arours be so cold-hearted? Voldemort wouldn't even do that. He made amends with Harry before he asked Harry if Harry would do the right thing and kill him with the killing curse or if Harry wanted him to suffer and die the Muggle way. Would you like to know what Harry did? He forgave Voldemort and then gave him a poison to kill himself with, which Voldemort willingly took."

When Morgan finished, the woman had tears pouring down her face and was clinging into her husband. James was in the same shape as his wife, when Morgan again spoke.

"You didn't know, did you?"

"No, when we got back from dinner, Dumbledore told us that there was an attack on the house and that the people who we had taken the Polyjuice potion to look like us and Harry didn't survive the attack. We were so distraught that we didn't question him. If I had only known"

"James, stop. It's not your fault. You did what any new parents would have done. You trusted Dumbledore, just like Harry did. When I get my hands on Dumbledore, he will wish for death."

"Mor?" came Harry's voice

Morgan turned to the waking Harry and took the compress off his head. She helped Harry up when he spoke to her.

"I think I'm going crazy. I thought I saw my dad."

"Um, Harry, you did see your dad. They didn't die that night, but were told you did. They are actually right behind me."

Harry looked over Morgan's shoulder and saw his parents. He lept off the couch and into their arms. The 3 Potters were hugging and crying, holding onto each other as if it would all disappear. Morgan watched them with a smile on her face, but then she heard something.

"Harry, follow me."

Harry followed Morgan into the next room. James and Lily went to follow, but then the doorbell rang. They went to the door and there standing on the other side was Albus Dumbledore.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes sir, one of the neighbor's children and their friends got too close."

"Alright, take care."

Dumbledore snuck a peak into the room before he left. He thought he saw a pair of blood red eyes staring back at him. He shook his head and left. Harry and Morgan waited 5 minuets before coming out of the room. James and Lily were still staring at the door.

"I think I should leave." Morgan said

"Mor, I thought we were in this together?"

"I can't stay here Harry. There is too much Dark Magic here and now I am sure that it wasn't from the attack, I think it was from Dumbledore, but that is another matter. Anyway, the magic here does hurt me, and I can't keep taking potions to relieve it. I'm glad your parents are alive Harry; you 3 have a lot to talk about. I know you'd want to be with them."

"Then stay, too. I do feel happy that I have them, but I don't want to lose the only friend that I have left. I left the others & I won't be left alone by you. You were the only one who believed I could win and the only one who helped me before finding out who I was. You have no family and you refuse to find your mate. Please stay."

"What exactly are you? I don't remember ever studying a creature like you before in school or while I was an Arour." Lily said

"I'm...complicated. My mother was a Harpie and found her mate in my father, who was, well, is a Vampyre. He is the only son of the oldest Vampyre clan in all of Europe. When his family found out who was his mate, he was disowned and any child they have will not be recognized as part of the clan. So, I am part Harpie, part Vampyre, and part Elemental."

"What's an Elemental?" James asked

"It's a rare magical gift. There have only been a handful of people with this gift since the beginning of time, including myself. An Elemental is someone who can bend the elements to do their bidding. They can only manipulate a certain element. The element they can manipulate depends on their soul. A person with a pure soul will most likely manipulate water; a wise soul, air; an angry soul, fire; and a healing soul, earth."

"Which are you?" Lily asked

"I'm none. I'm a rarity even among the rare. I have a dark and a light soul, thus I can control life and death."

"Like a god, you are the Judgement." Lily said

"No, I don't deal with souls of the dead; you'd have to be at the point of neither life nor death. When you're in a coma, you can go one of two ways. If I was there, I could decide if you lived or died."

"What do you mean could?" James asked

"I feel that it isn't my place to decide your fate. I feel that it should be your family and friends or yourself that makes that choice. Harry had told me that he didn't want to die, so I did everything in my power to make sure that he lived."

"So, you're a Necromancer." James said

"No, I don't retrieve souls, I can't. I can't see if you are alive or if you're dead or if you will die soon. I only have the power to cut your thread to this world."

"Like a Fate?" Lily asked

"Similar. I can't see the future, or the past, just the moment we are in."

"Could you kill us?" Lilly asked

"Anyone can come here and kill you, but I could heal you and save your life, or I could let you die. It would be Harry's choice, because he is your son."

"Why are you here with Harry?" Lilly asked

"I moved in across the street from Harry and we became friends. He found out what I was, so he told me his name was Harry Evans. I didn't question it, because I honestly didn't care. He was a nice kid, and I looked after him as if he was my little brother as well as a friend. We got to know each other better and he finally told me that he was the Boy-Who-Lived. He asked me for help. He said that he didn't think he was strong enough at that time, but he wanted to defeat Voldemort. I told him that I would help him. He also told me that if he did kill Voldemort, that chances were very high that he would die as well. I taught him how to control his powers. I'm surprised that no one else had bothered to try it before. Well, on the day of the battle, he told me that he didn't want to die, but wanted everyone to think that he had. So, I told Poppy and everyone else that he had died after he had killed Voldemort. No one even bothered to check that he was dead. They took one look at the bloody and limp form of the Harry clone to question me. Harry had watched everything from the shadows of the Forbidden Forest. No one knew that the Harry I had was a transfigured rock. The day of his funeral, we watched from the shadows. He wanted to start a new life as Harry Potter, not the Boy-Who-Lived."

"How did you end up here?" Lily asked

"I wanted to see the house. A part of me was hoping the house was for sale & I could buy it." Harry said

"How? You didn't have that much in your vault. How did you expect to buy it?" James asked

"Dumbledore had added money to it. Besides, Sirius left me almost everything when he died."

"What? Siri's...no...he...no...I...Dumbledore said." James began, and then just sat down.

"He was blamed for you death and spent 12 years in Azkaban. He finally broke out in my 3rd year and found me, Remus, & Pettigrew. He was after Pettigrew, but he escaped and Sirius had to be on the run. In 5th year, we discovered that I had a connection to Voldemort through my scar. Well, Voldemort found out and lured me to the Department of Mysteries by thinking that Sirius was in trouble, well, Sirius wasn't. Voldemort wanted me to steal the Prophecy about us. Sirius and the rest of the Order showed up to save us, but Sirius was hit with a hex by Bellatrix Lestrange and fell through the Veil."

"Wait, Harry, was he alive after the hex?" Morgan asked

"What does it matter? He is dead, Dumbledore and Remus and everyone else said so too."

"Harry, trust me with this, ok. What colour was the hex?"

"Why?"

"Harry, please. If he was alive, then he is still alive and I can bring him back if you could just tell me what happened after the hex hit. Now, what color was the hex?"

"Red, and he was still alive when he fell through the Veil."

"Good. I need to get Remus. Mr. & Mrs. Potter, you don't mind if I bring him here, do you?"

"Not at all, but, why?" James asked

"I think that he should be here, too."

"How do you expect to find him?" Harry asked

"I put a tracker and a protection charm on him. I will be back."

Morgan left the house and took off into the sky. She flew straight to 12 Grimmauld Place. Once she landed, she walked right into the house.

"Remus?"

"In here." Remus called back

Morgan walked into the den and saw Remus with Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything."

"Nonsense Morgan, you know you are always welcome here."

"If you don't mind me asking, but, why are you 2 here?"

"I may not have been the nicest to Harry, or even show that I cared about him, but I did. I am just as upset as his friends." Snape said.

"I was and am in love with him and I never told him that. I wish that he was here so that I could tell him." Draco said.

"I see. Grab a broom and/or Buckbeak and follow me." Morgan said

"Why?" Remus asked

"Harry...faked his death. He is alive and well, and with his parents, who never died. They are at Godric's Hollow and that's where we are going."

Remus and the 2 Slytherins (and Buckbeak) followed Morgan into the night sky to Godrics Hollow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: sigh> Unfortunately I only own Morgan...**

**CHAPTER 3**

Morgan brought Remus, Buckbeak, and the 2 Slytherins to Godric's Hollow. Before they landed, she took down the wards and then raised them again after they had landed.

"This brings back memories." Remus said

"Follow me." Morgan said and led them inside. Once inside, they saw Lily still hugging Harry, but James wasn't there.

"Moony!" Harry exclaimed and rushed over to the shocked werewolf.

After Harry had nearly knocked over Remus, James came out of the bathroom. He and Lily both went over to Remus and Harry and hugged them both.

"My God, you are _all_ _alive_." Severus said while Remus just cried.

"I told you they were alive, didn't I?" Morgan said

She and the 2 Slytherins walked further into the house, well, Morgan tried to but Buckbeak started to run toward Harry, knocking everything over. Morgan went to Buckbeak and brought him outside. Once Morgan came back in, Severus approached her.

"How did you plan on brining Sirius Black back from the Veil?"

I need you and Draco for that. Draco's mother was Sirius' cousin, right? Severus nods yes Well, I will be needing his blood to call him closer, then I can retrieve him, body & soul. However, I will need Draco to distract everyone at the Ministry so that you and I can go in, grab Sirius, and leave without anyone knowing any better."

"Why do I have to distract them?" Draco asked, finally making his way over to them.

"Because you are a Malfoy, and as a Malfoy, you can get the Ministry to do whatever you wish. You're family has many influences that even you don't know about." Morgan replied

"Then why am _I_ going?" Severus asked

"I'll need you to be my anchor. It is your job to make sure that I don't fall in as well. I also will be needing you to help carry Sirius back, since I will most likely be weakened." Morgan replied

"I am _not _carrying that _mutt_." Severus seethed

"Oh yes you will." Morgan responded and glared at him, her eyes flashing red.

"And what makes you think that I will do it?" Severus asked

"Simple, Remus." Morgan replied and smirked.

"What makes you think that I will do it for him?" Severus asked

"Because it will mean a lot to him, and he means so much to you." Morgan replied.

Draco watched as his Head of House and Godfather scowl, glare, and seethe all at once at Morgan, who just smiled and walked away, effectively giving him her back. She walked over to the Potters and Remus, and stood beside Remus, who turned to her.

"What makes you so sure that he will do it for me? I mean, we have gotten to know each other better, but I don't think that"

"Remus, He cares for you, just like Harry and Draco care for each other. They love each other and Severus loves you and I know that you love him back. Don't bother denying that, I can sense just as much as you can."

"When do you think that you'll be back?" Remus asked

"Hopefully by this time tomorrow. I want to leave as soon as possible and avoid daylight."

"Mor, do you think you can bring him back?" Harry asked

"I know I can bring him back, and I will. Have I ever given you reason to doubt me?"

"No, but, I just wanted to be sure. I mean, Dumbledore"

"He will get what's coming to him. I will not let him get away with what he has done to so many people. I swear to you that he will pay and none of you will stop me, understood?"

"Yes Mor, but please be careful."

Morgan smiled at Harry and kissed his cheek. Harry smiled and went to get his broom. Morgan turned to the Potters and asked them for healing salve, calming potion, and a pain-reliving potion. Lily went and got them for her while Harry came back with his Firebolt.

"Here Draco, I think you could use this for the mission."

"Thanks Harry." Draco took the broom and kissed Harry on his other cheek, which made the raven-haired boy blush.

Lily returned and handed Morgan the requested items. Morgan thanked her and turned to the other 2.

"Alright, now that I have all we need, let's go."

"Wait!" James said and then rushed off. He returned with his old Cleansweep6 and handed it to Severus, who thanked him.

"Mor, please be careful, I don't want to lose you."

"You have nothing to worry about. Oh, James, could you lower the wards for when we return? I won't be strong enough when we get back and the pain might be... damaging."

"Sure thing, plus I don't think I want Dumbledore here after all that I have heard." James replied

Harry gave Morgan a hug and a kiss and watched them fly off into the dark sky. They weren't flying long when Draco spoke to Morgan.

"Are you sure that you and Harry aren't, you know, a couple?"

"I'm not his type Draco."

"Oh, what is his type? I mean, um.."

"Would you stop already? If he didn't fancy you, then he would have knocked you on your arse when you kissed him."

"I'm sorry, but, what is his type, you know, just for curiosity purposes."

"He told me that he likes blonde hair, gray eyes, slim build, graceful males that are in Slytherin."

Draco was so happy that he almost fell of his broom. Morgan raised an eyebrow and Severus flew closer to them.

"What did you say to my Godson that almost made him fall off?"

"I only confirmed that Harry fancies blonde haired, gray eyed, slim built, graceful males that are in Slytherin. It's not my fault that he almost fell off."

"Indeed. I'm grateful that I never had to teach you."

"And why's that?"

"I would have run screaming after your 1st day. You seem like the type that would do anything in your power to destroy other people potions and make it seem like you didn't do it, even if people saw you. You would also prank anything and everyone and get away with it."

"That's not true, I make damn sure that they know it's me. Plus, I only do that to people who deserve it."

"Ms. Lyndsay, I"

"Don't ever call me by my surname ever again Serverus Snape. I will not hesitate to kill you. Don't ask me why I don't want to be addressed by my surname, just listen to me."

"Alright, Morgan, Why are you doing all of this? Surely this is not an easy task for you."

"It is an easy task for those that possess as much power as Harry, Dumbledore, and other magical creatures such as Vampires and Elves. Dumbledore himself knows how to do this; I'm surprised that he didn't tell Harry about this when it happened. As for why I am doing this, Harry is like the younger brother I wish I had. If it'll make him happy, then I will do it. He has had too much grief in his life and I feel he shouldn't have to any longer."

"Why do you think that Dumbledore never told anyone about what happened that night?"

"I honestly don't know. I've only met Dumbledore once, and I'm sure that he had a reason for doing this, possibly it was a good intention gone wrong. What I do know is that he made a lot of people suffer for too long. He will atone for what he did to them, mark my words, he will pay."

"Let us hope that this goes well."

"Indeed." Morgan replied and Severus smiled.

Once they had landed at the Ministry, Morgan put an invisibility charm on her wings. Draco turned to Morgan and asked

"How long of a distraction will you need?"

"About an hour's worth. Oh, I almost forgot, I will be needing some of your blood. This may hurt a little."

Morgan slashed Draco's arm with her nails, grabbed the arm, and pushed out the blood into a vial in her other hand. Draco winced, but didn't pull away. She released his arm and corked the vial while Snape healed Draco's arm.

"Meet us back here in 1 hour. Good luck Draco." Morgan said

Morgan and Severus went one way while Draco went another. Severus led Morgan towards the Department of Mysteries. Surprisingly (and gratefully), they ran into no one and no problems. Severus opened the door and they went inside. Once inside, Severus continued to lead Morgan to the Veil. Once they reached the Veil, Morgan stepped up. She walked right to the Veil and looked at it. She walked around it and inspected it many times around. Once she was done, she turned to Severus.

"This is only an entrance portal. There has to be an exit portal very close by. He went in with his whole body and was an innocent man. Where do they keep prisoners?"

"Why? Can't you just use a locator charm with the blood you got from Draco?"

"I could, but the wards in this place would find me in a heartbeat. And that would be pointless."

"True, follow me."

Snape led Morgan through a side door, down a corridor, through another door, down some stairs, through a doorway, up some stairs, and then stopped at a red door. Severus pulled out his wand and wrote 'Sirius Black' on the door, tapped his wand in a rectangle pattern around the name, then opened the door. He entered 1st, held out his wand and muttered 'Lumos', Morgan following after him. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. In no time, she could see perfectly and Severus was using the lighted wand for himself. The 2 walked towards the centre of the room where Sirius should have been.

"He's not here Morgan, he must still be in the Veil."

"Ssssh, listen. Do you hear that?"

Morgan walked over to a corner of the room and saw Sirius Black curled up in a ball, shivering. She did not know if it was from fright, fever, or because of the cold room.

"Sirius Black, we are here to rescue you." Morgan said in an angelic, soothing voice, and held out her hand for Sirius.

Sirius looked at the hand, and then at the face, well, he tried to look at her face. Severus had stood directly behind her and the glow from his wand hid some of her face. He made sure that Sirius couldn't see him. He eventually moved his wand to that Sirius could see Morgan's face.

"What a beautiful Angel." Sirius said, and then passed out.

Morgan caught him in time. Severus pulled out a dreamless sleep potion and poured it down his throat. Morgan held him up and moved towards the door. Severus had yet to move.

"You coming or not?" Morgan asked

"How do you plan on getting him out of here unnoticed?"

"I placed an invisibility charm on him. You still see him because you know he' there."

"What about your wings?"

"Only invisible when I want them to be."

Severus followed Morgan and went back out the way they came, Severus up front. As they approached the top level they heard reporters shouting questions at Draco.

"Is it true Mr. Malfoy?"

"When did this happen?"

"How long has this been happening?"

"How do you feel?"

"How did your father react?"

The questions went on and on. Morgan and Severus used this to their advantage and quietly left. Once outside, they hid in the shadows and waited for Draco. Once Draco returned, they took off into the sky, which was now turning brighter as dawn approached.

"Severus, could you fly closer? I'm feeling a bit weak."

Severus flew closer and took most of the weight from Morgan. Draco also flew closer to Morgan with a worried look on his face. Severus decided to pull all of Sirius off of Morgan, which Morgan was grateful for.

"Morgan, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Draco. Daylight always makes me a bit weak."

Draco nodded and continued to fly close to Morgan, just in case. Once they landed, Morgan went straight into the house and onto the couch. Harry and Remus were instantly at her side. James and Lily went to Severus and Draco, who were both carrying an unconscious Sirius Black. They helped them into Sirius' old room. Harry and Remus were both fussing over Morgan who insisted that she was fine. They had never seen her this weak, even after the battle. Eventually, Morgan fell asleep. They carried her upstairs and placed her in teh same room as Sirius.

"Harry, did Morgan ever mention anything about finding a mate?" Remus asked

"She said she didn't want to find hers, why?"

"I think she did find him."

...Please review...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Alas...I do not own Harry Potter or anything else...only Morgan is mine.

**Chapter 4**

The next few days were very… interesting. Harry and Draco used the time indoors to get to know each other better, and actually became reallt good friends, but neither were going to tell the other how he really felt about the other. Remus was catching up with Lily and James, while trying to make sure that Severus and James didn't attack each other. Lily also tended to Morgan and Sirius, who ere both sleeping in the upstairs guest bedroom (Sirius' old bedroom). Five days after the Ministry incident, Sirius woke up.

'My head is killing me' " Groans "

Lily came in with water, which Sirius drank. After a few attempts of opening his eyes, he finally managed to succeed. He saw Lily and immediately said:

"Am I dead, too? Did that angel leave me? Where is she?"

"Siri!" Harry had just entered the room and noticed that Sirius was awake. He immediately wrapped his godfather in a tight hug. Sirius blinked a few times and asked:

"Harry? Are you dead, too?"

Harry just started to laugh, as did Lily. Draco heard the laughing and came upstairs. He paused in the doorway and smirked before standing next to Lily. Sirius was very confused at this point, but absolutely and thoroughly confused when James, Remus, and Severus entered the room as well.

"I'm confused." Sirius said

After the laughter had died down, James told Sirius what had happened that night at Godric's Hollow, and Harry, Remus, Draco, and Severus told him about what happened since then, well, since Sirius fell through the Veil. After they told the tale, they waited for Sirius to do… anything. The only he had done since they finished was, sit, stare at nothing, and blink every now and then. After a good fifteen minuets, he looked over at Morgan (whom he noticed was in the room once Harry pointed it out).

"Um, Padfoot? Are you alright?" James asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm just a little overwhelmed. I mean, I thought you guys were dead, and then I thought I was in well, Purgatory I guess. And now I find out that you guys were never dead, I was in a living Hell on Earth, and I can't help but wonder hoe she found me. I mean, I've never met her before and oh Merlin, she must think I'm nutters. I called her an angel, no, I called her a beautiful angel and well, that's all I've gotten so far."

Sirius groaned and covered his eyes with a pillow that Harry had tried to hit him with. Instead, Harry and Remus just hit him in the arm. Remus spoke up:

"She may be very beautiful, but she is fierce. You may think she's harmless, Sirius, but she can fight and she can kill without a second's hesitation."

"Oh yes she can. Remember how she took out that group of 30 Death Eaters? They mentioned her father's family, and got so mad. She just flicked her wrist at them, and killed them all. Well, she flicked her wrist after yelling and swearing at them, throwing a punch in one guys face, which killed him." Harry said.

"Don't remind me, I ran into her right after that and she knocked me out cold, for no reason." Remus said.

"She saved your life Rem. She also placed a locator charm and various protection spells on you while you were out. That's why she knocked you out. She knew that I didn't want to lose you, and she didn't trust the Death Eaters to fight fair, which they didn't, so really it's a good thing she knocked you out. She also needed to get to me to make sure that I didn't die. I didn't want any of you to see me kill him, and then have me live, since I wanted to disappear and appear dead to all of you."

"She sure sounds like an angel, a beautiful warrior angel." Sirius said.

"Siri, how do you feel? I mean, when you escaped from Azkaban, you were very, well, out there for a bit." Harry asked.

"Surprisingly, I feel great. I feel so at ease, like I did when I got kicked out and disowned from my family. I haven't felt like this on a long while."

"Well, I think we should al" James started.

" groan Harry?" Came a raspy voice from the next bed.

Harry immediately went to Morgan's side. She pointed to her stomach and head (she didn't bother opening her eyes, she knew that Harry was there). Harry nodded in understanding and rushed out of the room. He returned with two vials and gave them to Morgan. Morgan took the vials and swallowed them both at the same time.

"That could kill you Ms. Lyndsay." Severus said.

Morgan just threw the vials at Severus head. He ducked out of the way, just in time and the vials crashed into the wall instead.

"I warned you Snape, never mention my surname." Morgan said, with her eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry, Morgan. It slipped my mind."

"Make sure it doesn't happen again. Next time, I will kill you. I need to rest, could you all keep it down?"

Morgan snuggled into her blankets, and went back to sleep. Harry just shook his head and kissed her forehead before he left the room. The others followed him, after bringing a very demanding Sirius down with them. They all took seats in the living room. The Potters sat on one sofa facing the window and a love seat. The love seat is where Severus and Remus sat, with Draco on the arm next to Remus. Sirius was sitting in a single in the middle of the sofa and the loveseat.

"Har, are you and Morgan, you know, together?" Sirius asked

"Me and Morgan? No, she's not my type, I'm Gay. She's the sister I wish I had."

"What did you give her this morning?" Severus asked

"A pain relieving potion because the wards were hurting her too much; and a blood type potion for when she needs to feed."

"Was there human blood in it?" Remus asked.

"No. It's kind of like a blood supplement. She puts in replacement stuff instead of the blood. She doesn't feed off of humans, just animals, well, rats, ok, one rat that was a human, and it gave her a wicked stomach ache."

"She fed off of…Peter!" Remus exclaimed.

"Kind of, she did kill him though, tore his throat right open. She held him as she bit apart his neck little by little. She wouldn't let him die right away, she kept him alive. She wanted him to see Voldemort fall once and for all before she killed the rat. She wanted him to see that he was a fool to associate himself with Tom in the first place and that he gave up the greatest things in life, not to mention caused a lot of people unnecessary pain. She made him watch as I killed Voldemort and have her transfigure a rock to look like me. We told him our plan, then she killed him, after asking me."

"Wow." Said Sirius, clearly amazed.

"We should all go and get some rest. It's getting very late." Lily said.

The others nodded, but made no effort to get up or even move from their spots. They were all very quiet, until Remus spoke up.

"I think Morgan found her mate. Let me finish before you say anything Harry. It is in her nature to find a mate. She said she didn't want to find her mate because she knew that he wasn't ready. I think that she forgot about it until she met Sirius. He is now almost ready enough for her to recognize him as her mate. Sirius, you already feel a pull towards her. I am very fond of her and please, please, I beg of you, do not fight this. She is going to give you everything Sirius. Please, don't turn her away because of her age."

"How old is she?" James asked

"17, she came into her inheritance last summer." Harry replied.

"She's so young, but I still want her." Sirius said.

"You still want her?" Remus asked

"Yes. You sis tell me not to refuse her after all, besides, I don't think I could refuse her even if I wanted to. I've never felt like this before. She is perfect. When we were at school, didn't you guys ever notice that all the girls I dated had light eyes and dark hair? Or that they were all very beautiful and fearless, not to mention ruthless."

"We noticed, but what does that have to do with Morgan?" James asked.

"Oh honestly Prongs, you can be so bloody thick headed." Remus said.

"What? It's a legitimate question." James replied.

"Prongs, Padfoot is trying to tell us that Morgan is the girl of his dreams, which I can't believe that I didn't make that connection when I first met her." Remus said.

"Exactly, thank-you Moony."

"Um, I know that this isn't any of my business, but, what does their… mating entail? I mean how is it going to happen? She's a Vampyre and a Harpie and I thought they both mate differently." Draco said.

"That is a very good question Draco, and I am afraid that I have no idea." Remus said.

They all sat in silence until Lily asked Harry to fill her in on everything that she and James missed out on. Harry, glad to have his parents back, filled them in. Draco was smiling (or cringing) as Harry told his parents what had happened to him at school. Lily asked about his home life and how Petunia was, and Harry's face fell. He told her exactly what living with the Dursleys was like for him. When Harry was done, everyone wanted to hunt down the Dursleys and kill them all.

"It wasn't Petunia's fault though. She had to be like that or else Vernon would harm her, too. Besides, Morgan already took care of them."

"How? I may not like them, but even they don't deserve to die." James said.

"She didn't kill them, or harm them in anyway. She was actually very kind to them, despite how they treated me."

"What did she do to them?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, she didn't tell me, and even if she did, it's not my place to tell."

They continued to talk until Morgan came down the stairs. Once she was in sight, Severus was at her side in an instant, much to everyone's surprise. He was acting like well, Molly Weasley.

"You should be in bed young lady. You need your rest. Go lay down on the couch. I need to check you over and make sure that those potions didn't hurt you. Why are you just standing here, go lay down or at the very least, sit down."

Morgan just stared at Severus, unblinking and unmoving. Severus was stairing back at her, becoming more and more worried with each passing second. The other occupants in the room looked on in both confusion and awe. Finally, Morgan took Severus' vacated seat. Severus exhaled and checked her over. He checked her vitals, eyes, felt for a fever, swelling in the throat, etc. Once he was done, he sat on the arm of the loveseat, next to her. Everyone was silent for a few more minuets until Draco spoke.

"Sev, don't take this the wrong way, but I've known you my whole life and I have never seen this side of you. You are more of a father to me than my own father and I didn't know you were even capable of such things. "

"Draco, I'm sorry I scared you, but I can't help but feel overly protective of Morgan. I can't explain why, but I just do."

"Well, I guess you all have some questions for me." Morgan stated, rather than asked.

"We do, but can I ask you something?" Remus asked.

"Depends what it is." Morgan replied.

"Mating."

"What do you want to know? I'm sure you already guessed who."

"What I want to know is what will you be? Vampyre or Harpie?"

"Honeslty, I don't know. I do know that I will be the submissive one, no matter what, and that my mate will be dominate, and will let me know when."

"When will that happen?"

"I don't know, but, things will be unbearable beforehand for you, me, and our mates. Since the full moon is approaching and your senses become more sensitive, you might be affected, too."

"How so? I've never had any problems before. I've been around during other… creatures' mating seasons and I have never been affected."

"You will this time, trust me. Now, since we are on the topic of mates, when were you going to tell?"

"Whenever you did."

"Well, there is no point in me saying anything since you already have."

"Whoa, wait a minuet, you mean that everything he said is true! I'm your mate?" Sirius said

"Yes, you are. I didn't know it until I looked into your eyes. If you want to be my mate, I will do anything and everything for you. Should you accept me, there is a catch; you can never be with anyone else again, even by accident. If you do, it would be an eternity alive, alone, and in excruciating pain for you. You can never be satisfied with anyone else either, and you could never be with me again, because you being with someone else will literally kill me. If you decide to not be with me, then we will both be unsatisfied in everything, and eventually I will die, though not right away. The choice is yours."

"I want to be with you. I can't describe it, but I know that you belong with and to me and I to you. I've never felt so… complete then I saw you."

"Sirius, please don't say anything until you've really thought this through and you understand what you are saying." Morgan said and Sirius just nodded.

"Mor, are you going to stay here?" Harry asked

"I can't, these wards hurt too much. As strong as I am, I can only stay for another day, two at the most. If I stay any longer, I will die."

"No, you promised me. You can't just leave."

"I can and I will. I promised you that I would stay with you until I couldn't or I wasn't needed. I said that I would be here to protect you, but I don't see a reason now to stay. You have your parents back, Sirius, too. Draco and Remus are here, too and I know that you and Severus can get along just fine. They all care about you Harry. I know that they will protect you and their protection is much better than mine."

"But, I need you here."

"No you don't. I will leave either tonight or tomorrow at daybreak."

"Stay."

All eyes turned to face Sirius, who had spoken. He got up and pulled Morgan to him. Their eyes locked and neither moved. He brought up his hand to caress her check while his other hand held one of hers. Her free hand was on his hip, stroking his side. The others all left the room, quietly, for fear of ruining the moment. Once everyone left, Sirius spoke.

"Please stay."

"Sirius, I can't. There is so much darkness here and it is slowly killing me. If I stay much longer, I will surely die, but you'd be free from the burden of being with me."

"Being your mate is not a burden. I have never ever felt like this before. You are everything I have ever wanted in a lover; you are all I have ever dreamed about. I know this is going to sound like a cliché, but I knew I loved you before I met you."

"Sirius, you're still recovering, you don't know what you are saying."

"I know exactly what I am saying. The only thing that I don't understand is why you don't want me. I know I'm not the good-looking, carefree bloke that I was back in school. I'm old enough to be your father; I'm pushing 40, why would you ever want me. I have nothing to offer you."

"Sirius, you don't have to be that good-looking, carefree, arrogant prankster. It is your soul that draws me in, not looks, not personality, not anything. I am drawn to you, but your heart lets me know that you are the one for me, my mate, my love, and my life."

"How did you find me?"

"I followed my own heart, the heart that belongs with yours."

Sirius continued to caress her check. Morgan leaned into the touch and smiled at Sirius. Sirius smiled back at her and lowered his head. Morgan brought her head up to meet his. Their lips just brushed each other and both had never felt so complete. They both had felt the tiny spark that signified the acknowledgement of their bond. The only thing left now was to bind their minds and souls to each other. They just continued to stare at each other until Severus poked his head in.

"I do hate to interrupt, but Lily and the others would like to sit in the living room now."

Sirius and Morgan snapped out of their daze. Sirius turned to Severus and nodded for the others to enter. Severus returned the nod and went to get the others. The others came back in and resumed their original seats. Sirius put Morgan on his lap and held her close. All of the adults were very excited for the new couple, while Harry and Draco were amused. Everyone was silent for a few minuets until Severus spoke.

"Morgan, I just wanted to apologize for my earlier slip up in the bedroom. I was just so concerned about your well being and it slipped."

"It's alright, but next time I will not forgive you. You do not need to apologize because you don't know the story. You most likely just thought I was being a rebellious teenager who didn't want to associate herself with her father. I guess I should tell you all the reason why I don't want to be addressed by my surname."

"You never told me before, please don't leave anything out." Harry said

"I won't, but you all won't like this. As you all know, my father was from a very old and proud family of Vampyres. He was disowned by them for marrying my mother. As you all know, my mother was a full-blooded Harpie. Anyway, my mother died while giving birth to me. My father knew nothing about raising a child, nevertheless a half Harpie baby. He knew he needed help, so he turned to my mother's family. They did help him, and they would have loved to continue helping if things weren't so different. My father's family had found out about my mother's family helping out and they were furious. Even though my father was disowned, he was still expected to carryout the traditions of a pureblood, despite who he was married to and what I was.

It was hard for my mother's family to stop helping him, even though he told them the truth about the situation and warned them not to help. My aunt had refused to stop helping, and my father's brother was told to kill her, and he did. After her death, my mother's family was devastated to say the least. One by one they died, for one reason or another. My grandmother was the last to die actually. She left me a book on our history.

My father's family will not acknowledge my presence in the family. To them, I don't belong in the family. Despite the fact that we are disowned, they still keep track of us. When I came into my inheritance, my father had to kick me out, it's a rule we have. I'm not allowed to have any contact with him or any member of the family for 20 years. I did hear that he was killed by a muggle a few months ago. He saw one muggle robbing another muggle and was shot in the head when he tried to save the muggle from being robbed by the other muggle. According to Vampyre law, if a Vampyre's parent(s) die before the 20 years are over; the Vampyre is not allowed back into the family and can never contact them. I can never ask to be let back in, forgiven, or even prove myself. They also say that I can't join another clan, however, I have to keep my surname, but never answer by it. I can be invited to meetings, but otherwise, I have to stay away."

"So basically, you are an orphan with no relatives to take care of you." Lily asked

"Yes, even though I do have blood relatives still alive. It's very unlikely that our laws will be changing anytime soon or even in the distant future. The new council can't change a single thing."

"Council?" Remus asked

"High order of purebloods. It is the five most powerful and influential Vampyres in the country. In this country, the families are Lynsday, McClellan, Melfi, Roberts, and Jones. The most powerful in each family is the head of the family and represents them in the Council. The head of the council is the most powerful out of those five. If the current head of the Lynsday family dies, I would be taking their place and the head of the council if Raymond of the Melfi family dies, too. He is the present head of the council."

"Wow, I have never heard of any of that." Remus said, while everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Of course not. Vampyres are very conservative and private. I am allowed to only tell you the story once and never again to any of you. You all are unable to tell other people about what I told you. We place charms on you to ensure our secret. Believe me, do not even attempt to say this to others, or each other."

"What would happen if we did?" Draco asked

"Ever heard of a Banshee?"

"You mean to tell me that Banshees are really just cursed humans and that you Vampyres are responsible for it. That is… wicked in every sense of the word." Remus said

"I know, we all know, but there is nothing we can do about it. Certain laws and spells were put down so that we can never ruin things and indirectly, it also prevents us from bettering ourselves. Every high elder in the world has to agree upon things before anything can happen. No new laws and no changing of laws unless there is a unanimous vote for it."

"Mor, are you really going to leave us, even after Sirius' confession." Harry asked, not meaning to change the subject, but he really didn't want Morgan to leave.

"I would love to stay, but I can't. These wards hurt too much and I don't want to have to rely on pain-relieving potions and those potions will stop working after a while and I'll die."

"Stay at Snape Manor. Dumbledore doesn't know it exists, it's unplottable, strong, natural wards, secluded area, and has plenty of room. You are more than welcome to stay there. I usually stay at Snape Place or Hogwarts."

"Sev, why are you being so nice to me? Don't get me wrong, you are a great person, but not a kind and friendly person, or even a paternal person." Morgan said

"I can't help it. I just feel like I should be taking care of you, not in the romantic sense, but in the paternal sense. I can't explain why I feel like that, but I just want to hold you and make sure nothing bad happens to you, like a father should."

"I think I can accept you as my father. You'll just have to bear with me. I've never really had a father father, or even a family."

Severus got up and pulled Morgan to him in a big hug. Both Remus and Sirius felt something when Severus did that. Remus wanted to tear Morgan off of Severus and attack her, show her that Severus was his. Sirius felt like beating Severus to a pulp and/or kill him, and then show Morgan that she belonged to him and him alone. The hug itself was very brief, but it lasted too long for Remus and Sirius. After Severus and Morgan separated, Sirius immediately pulled Morgan back onto his lap and Remus pulled Severus to him. Draco and the Potters looked on in complete confusion. Non of them were looking at Sirius or Remus when Severus and Morgan had embraced. Remus glared at Morgan, who returned the glare full on. Severus and Sirius turned to their respective mates and then put some distance between them when Remus, sounding a lot like Moony, started growling and Morgan started clicking. Sirius got off the single seat and followed Severus' example of slowly moving away. Sirius transformed into Padfoot, while James, who was watching the scene, transformed into Prongs. Lily motioned for Draco, Harry, and Severus to follow her out of the room. They followed Lily to the next room. The last thing they saw was Morgan lunging at Remus and heard Morgan screech and Moony growl.

Please review...flames also welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own Morgan, that is it sigh> If you want the hot slashy scences, visit my Livejournal.

Review if you like...next chapter won't be up for some time, haven't even written it yet x.x

**Chapter 5**

"Morgan!" Harry exclaimed once Lily had closed the door.

"What on Earth are they doing?" Severus asked.

"She said Professor Lupin would be affected." Draco replied.

"It means that Sirius is ready to mate with her. All of the emotions must have triggered the transformation. I hope James and Sirius can help keep them in line." Lily said.

"I shouldn't have hugged her. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just"

"Sev, it's going to be alright, I know it." Draco said.

After an hour, the noise finally stopped. Lily and Severus went to the door and cautiously opened it. They were shocked by what they saw. James had gashes, bruises, a split lip, his glasses were askew, and held his arm in place. Sirius was out cold on the floor by James, but still looked uninjured. Morgan looked completely inhuman. She had claws, her feet were bird-like, she was also very bloody, and her face was contorted in rage. Remus also looked completely inhuman. He had almost fully transformed into the wolf. He had paws, a furry tail, fangs, and was very hairy. Sirius and James happened to be in between Remus and Morgan. Lily went over to Sirius and James and looked them over. Severus went to Morgan first, then Remus. Severus didn't try to un-freeze them, he just checked to make sure they were both alright. Lily had popped James' arm back into place and revived Sirius. James spoke first.

"I had to stun her and Moony when Siri was knocked out. It was horrible Lils. They just kept clawing and biting each other. Oh no, I hope Remus can't infect her."

"He can't. He wasn't salivating." Sirius said.

"Good. What happened anyway?" James asked.

"I don't know, but I think it has to do something with the mating thing. Morgan did say that Remus would be affected." Lilly said.

"Black, I think it would be best if you and Morgan left to finish your mating. There is no telling what will happen if you two stay. I'll pop over to Snape Manor and adjust the wards for you two. I care about Morgan as much as I do Remus and Draco. I'm sure I'll come to care for you two, just please don't hurt her. Contact us when you have decided where you both want to stay." Severus said.

Sirius nodded and picked up Morgan. "Could I use Buckbeak?"

"Sure, he's out back" Harry said. "Please take care of her. She's the sister I never had."

Everyone waved as Sirius and Morgan left on Buckbeak. After they were off, Severus apparated out. Lily and James decided to leave Remus how he was. Harry and Draco decided to just stand around and not touch anything.

"How do you think Moony's going to react when he wakes up?" Harry asked.

"He won't be happy" James replied.

"When he comes around, I want to be as far away from him as possible." Lilly said.

"Come on Lils, he won't be that bad."

"James dear, do you by chance recall what happened the last time we stunned him?"

"Not really, why?"

"You and Siri both ended up in the Hospital Wing for two days because of Moony. He was so mad at you two that he broke both yours and Siri's jaw with one punch each."

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Man, for someone who can barely stand up after the full moon transformation, he sure can hit." James remarked while rubbing his jaw.

Draco and Harry just looked over at Remus, who was still stunned, and then back to James. Then they both looked back over to Remus and then back to James. They took one more look at Remus and then bolted up the stairs. Severus then reappeared in the living room. Lily and James both took their leave. He went over to Remus and took the stunner off of him.

"Where is she!" Remus growled out.

"With her mate."

"And that would be where?"

"It doesn't matter. Once they've mated they will be finding a place to stay. Rem, why are you so angry?"

"She touched you."

"Rem, you have nothing to worry about. She is with her mate. She is not a threat to you. I consider her my daughter, nothing more. I would like her to be our daughter, if you wouldn't mind having her."

In no time, Severus found himself on his back with Remus on top of him, hugging him. Well, squeezing the air out of his lungs might be more appropriate.

"You mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"Morgan being ours."

"Yes I meant it you silly wolf. I'm in love with you, always have been. I fell in love with you our first year at Hogwarts."

"Then why did you act like you hated me in school?"

"Rem, I never acted like I hated you until that incident at the Whomping Willow. Actually, even then I didn't hate you. I hated Black, and I was afraid of you. I figured that if you were in your wolf form and could attack me, then we weren't meant to be together. I was afraid that you or Black or Potter, I even thought that Pettigrew would taunt me for ever thinking that I could be with you. I was afraid that you would destroy my heart. When you attacked me, it broke my heart."

"Oh Sev, if I had known."

"You would have died. Voldemort wanted me in his Deatheaters. He killed my mother to get me to join him. He made me kill my father so that I could officially and fully be a Deatheater. Together, he and I killed the rest of my family. If we had been together, you would have died. You would never join him, you're stronger than that."

"Can we give us a chance? I promise I won't attack Morgan. I would like to have a family with you, even if we never have children."

"I want to have a family with you, too. And I promise I won't attack Black."

Remus kissed Severus on the nose and helped him up.

Meanwhile

Harry and Draco were sitting up in Harry's room after fleeing the living room. Harry had taken refuge in his room and Draco followed him. Harry plopped down on his bed and Draco just stood in the doorway. Harry lifted his head and motioned Draco to come in and sit down. So, Harry and Draco are now sitting on Harry's bed, talking.

"Draco, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, it's not like we have anything else to do."

"Why did you come here with Morgan?"

"Promise not to get mad at me? Harry nods: Ok, I think I'm in deep, deep like with you. I know I'm falling in love with you, I think I have been for years. I've had a crush on you since 2nd year. When I heard that you died, I felt like a part of me died, too. When Morgan came to get Remus, I was shocked. She told us that you were alive and that you faked your death, I was so happy. I thought that if I came, that I might have a chance of at least being your friend. I saw how close you are to her and I thought you two were a couple."

"We're not. She's like my older sister. Besides, I'm"

"Gay. I know, she told me."

"She did? Draco nods What else did she tell you?"

"That you like a blond haired Seeker in Slytherin."

"She did?"

"Yeah."

Draco leaned in and gently placed his lips over Harry's. Harry was too surprised to react at first. Draco was thinking that it was a bad idea and started to pull away. Harry, finally realizing what Draco was doing, and pulled Draco back to him. Draco smiled into the kiss and pushed Harry down onto the bed. Harry gasped when he felt his black hit the mattress and Draco run his tongue across Harry's bottom lip. Harry smirked and decided to grant Draco entrance to his mouth. The second Draco's tongue entered, Harry started sucking on Draco's tongue. Draco moaned into Harry's mouth and grabbed the back of Harry's head to pull him closer. Harry decided to be a little bolder and wrapped his legs around Draco's waist. Draco then ground his hips into Harry's, effectively grinding their erections together. Harry moaned and broke the kiss. Draco led a tail of kisses and nips from Harry's jaw, down his neck, before he reached the collarbone. When he got there, le took his time placing kisses to his vein. He stroked the vein leisurely with his tongue before he bit down on it. Harry moaned as Draco proceeded to suck on his neck.

"Draco" Harry rasped.

Draco stopped what he was doing and rolled off of Harry. Harry was a little confused when Draco pulled him half on top of his (Draco's) chest. Harry just wrapped himself around Draco and waited for Draco to say something. When he didn't, Harry spoke.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I didn't want to take advantage of you. I remembered you saying that you wanted to wait for marriage before you got intimate with someone."

"I do, I guess it just slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind?"

"Yeah, you can be very distracting you know."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Dray, um, if you're up to it, can we do other stuff?"

Draco smirked at Harry, straddled him and ripped Harry's shirt off. Harry was so surprised that he squeaked.

LJ me baby! waaaay too hot for here...j/k, but visit the LJ for it if you want it

Draco laid down next to Harry. Harry moved over to Draco and laid his head on Draco's chest. Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry.

"Dray, I'm glad you're here."

"Me too, Harry. Do you think Sirius and Morgan are alright?"

"I think they are having the time of their lives. Morgan is what Sirius has been looking for. Both of them have had rough lives and deserve to be happy."

"You know Sirius is my mother's cousin. Kreacher came to the manor and my parents told him to betray Sirius. I'm sorry about all that. I didn't know that Sirius was your Godfather, if I did, I would have stopped them. I'm so sorry Harry that I caused you pain."

"It's alright Dray. You didn't know and I can't be mad at you. I was mad at Snape and your parents, very mad at Kreacher, but I think I'm mad at myself most of all. If I hadn't gone after him, then he wouldn't have come after me to rescue me."

"Huh?"

"Voldemort sent me a false image through out mind link and I believed him. I thought he had Sirius, but he didn't, so I went after Sirius and well, you know the rest. But it really doesn't matter anymore, I have him back and that's all that matters."

Draco pulled Harry closer to him and soon the two of them fell into a blissful sleep. Lily stood in the doorway and smiled at the two boys. She had arrived after the two had fallen asleep and she took a blanket off of a chair and placed it over the two boys. She kissed them both on the cheek and left the room, closing the door behind her on the way out.

Meanwhile at Snape Manor

Sirius was trying to catch his breath. He had just spent the last three hours having wild, hot, passionate sex with Morgan. They had only been at Snape manor for a half hour when he pounced on her. He had no idea why, until Morgan told him to take her. Sirius, of course, did what she asked. I mean, seriously, would you deny her? Morgan said that he would be the dominate one the first few times they got together. She also said that they wouldn't be able to say no to each other when it comes to sex. Sirius, though he enjoyed it, was seriously starting to wonder about his health. Morgan sensed him worrying and spoke up.

"Siri, I'm really sorry about this. You know I can't control this, right?"

"I know, and it's ok. I'm just worried that my heart is gonna quit on me and I'll die for real. I am old you know, I could have a condition."

"You're not that old. You're only years older than me."

"Which is exactly how old you are. I am much too old for you."

"Hey, fate decided we belonged together, and I happen to agree. I love you Siri, you know that. Sirius nods, yes I think I'm going to do some research tomorrow to see how long this is gonna last."

"I for one hope this is every month for a few days."

"I'm sure you do, but that would be very inconvenient. Walking will be difficult enough as it is later, and you want this for a few days every month? Siri, I would love this all the time, you know I love pain and dominance and so do you, but I'm all bruised after three hours. If this keeps up, I won't be able to walk, what about you?"

"I'm a little bruised, but I think I can walk fine. Fancy another shag?"

Morgan just grinned as Sirius pounced on her.

LJ again...last one for the chappie I swear

Sirius kissed Morgan's forehead and held onto her. Morgan snuggled into his embrace and wrapped her leg over him. Sirius was still inside of her as they both fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Sirius woke up very sore and alone in the bed. He looked around the bedroom and then moved into the adjacent bathroom and found a note on the mirror.

_Siri,_

_Sorry for not being there in bed with you when you woke up. A kink in my wings woke me up and I went out for a fly around town. Although I must say that my wings aren't as sore as other parts of my anatomy. I'll see you in a few hours. Sev said the house elves are at our service for our stay here. Their names are Hippie and Bobo._

_Love,_

_Mor_

Sirius smiled and got into the shower. He groaned as the warm water hit his sore muscles. He gently washed himself and left the shower to dry off. Once he was dry, he went back into the bedroom and went into the closet. He picked out a pair of sweatpants and a tee-shirt. He called Hippie and ordered a big breakfast, one large enough to feed a family of four. After he ate, he returned to the bed and laid down for a nap. An hour later, he felt a comfortable weight settle on top of him and began to kiss his neck.

"You know, a guy could get used to this."

"I'm sure Siri. I was out flying today and I saw the most gorgeous house for us. What do you want to do?"

"Let's have Severus look at it. He would no more about it then we would."

"True. Siri, do you think Remus' mad at me?"

"No. he was just reacting to a possible threat. He knows that you aren't a threat to him, but he felt that you were taking Severus away from him. Do you think Severus is mad at me?"

"No. I think he reacted the same as Remus, but for a different reason. He says he feels like a father to me. He felt a little threatened, but I think him and Remus are ok now."

"You do know that it wasn't Remus back there, it was"

"Moony, I know. If he and Sev do choose to complete the familial bonding with me, it means I'll have to have a bonding ceremony."

"I know, but what does that entail?"

"Well, for one, I have to go see the Council and make a request for it to be considered. If they agree, it's up to them to decide the terms."

"What about us?"

"They already know about us I'm sure. And, if I am with child, then the Ministry will know as well, same with Dumbledore. Any child born with magic is recorded in a book, along with the child's parents. I just thought about that this morning while I was out flying, after I saw the house."

"Well, since everyone will know, I say just let Rem and Snape visit the house and give us their opinion. I want them with us. Rem is my best friend."

"After James of course."

"James is more like my brother."

"Which would make Harry my nephew, and Remus my stepfather/uncle…. You know, this is turning out to be one messed up family."

"Yeah, but I don't care. I have everyone I have every cared about and now I have the love of my life. I couldn't be happier than I am at this very moment."

"Same here. Did you want to head back to Godric's Hollow?"

"No. I want to see how many surfaces we can use for our sexual needs."

Sirius chased after Morgan and they proceeded to have sex on every available surfaces they came across. They had sex against every wall, every counter top, all 12 bathrooms, two beds, the library, the entranceway, and the kitchen. Two days later, Severus and Remus apparated over and more than they bargained for. They walked into the formal dinning room and found Morgan riding Sirius, hard. Remus immediately covered his eyes while Severus stood there, comepletely gob-smacked. Morgan and Sirius were both unaware that they had an audience and didn't stop. Once they finished, Sirius looked up at Morgan with a mischevious smile on his face.

"What?" Morgan asked

"You know what's the one place in this whole manor that we haven't had sex in?"

"Yes, and no, we are not going to do it."

"Why not?"

"Sev won't like it."

"C'mon, he doesn't have to know we had sex in his potions lab."

"BLACK! YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING IN MY LAB WITH MY DAUGHTER!"

Morgan and Sirius turned to see a mortified werewolf and a very irate Potions master. Morgan used her wings to cover them up a little bit, but Severus didn't seem to care.

"I'm glad you both have a healthy sex life, but you will not, I repeat, will **not** have sex **in my potions lab with my daughter**, or anyone for that matter."

"Sev, can we please leave and let them get dressed? I don't want to see my best friend naked with our daughter who is also naked and riding…oh dear god, please can we leave?"

Severus nodded and he and Remus left. Sirius and Morgan waited a whole five seconds before they started laughing uncontrollably. Morgan got off of Sirius, summoned some clothes, and they both left to go and find Severus and Remus.

"I'm never leaving my room again." Remus said once they left the room.

"Why? It's…healthy for them to be going at it like that."

"I went to find Harry yesterday to see if he wanted to go for a run and I found him going down on Draco. And today, today I find my best friend having sex with our daughter on a table. The only people I haven't seen go at it are James and Lily pauses I take that back. Peter and I saw them right before the graduation ceremony…can you obliviate me?"

"…no…"

"But Seeeeeeeeev! You're my mate."

"And I'm not going to obliviate you. Morgan is our daughter. We have to accept the fact that she and Sirius are mates and are both very happy with each other, I hope."

"We are. I'm sorry you saw that. We weren't expecting anyone." Sirius said

"We actually came to talk to Morgan. Remus and I want to be her parents."

"I have to go see the Council. Since neither of you are vampires or vampires, I need to go and ask them if you two are alright to be my parents. If they approve, the terms and the bonding are up to them."

"When do you leave?" Severus asked.

"Whenever they call for me."

"How do you know when that will be?" Remus asked

"I'll just know."

Three weeks had gone by and Morgan was still waiting for word from the Council. A week after Severus' and Remus' visit, Morgan and Sirius bought a house and moved out of Snape Manor. Harry was not very happy with Morgan and Sirius living two towns over. He tried to convince them to but a house at least in the same town as Harry and his parents, but James talked him out of it. He pointed out that it wouldn't be safe for them. Sirius was still technically dead and Dumbledore was still going around. Harry did eventually relent, though he wasn't happy about it. He and Draco were not at the new House of Black with Morgan and Severus while Lily went out shopping and the remaining Marauders were out. Morgan and Harry were upstairs while Draco and Severus were in the potions lab in the basement.

"Mor, why are you not in the lab? You could brew your potions in your sleep."

"Siri seems to think I'm pregnant and he banned me from the lab. He went and got Sev to agree with him."

"You're pregnant? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Har, I'm not pregnant. I've just been sick. Siri tried his hand at cooking, and he will never do it again. I got sick for a few days, refuse to eat anything he gives me, and I've been a little tired."

"Well, what about, you know, your um…"

"I'm not human. I go into heat for three days every 2 or so months."

"Oh, is that why Moony's not here?"

"No, they are getting ready for the full moon next week, and I think they want to catch up."

"Why isn't Snape with them?"

"Because he's not an animagus."

In the Lab

"You think Morgan's pregnant? Why would you think that? She looks the same to me."

"Black said she's been tired a lot lately, and she vomited a few days ago. Before we cam over, she got reacquainted with her dinner. He and I both agree that she is to stay away from the potions lab."

"You just want a grandchild, admit it."

"Maybe just a little."

"You know her and Harry are close. If she even suspected she was expecting, she would tell him. And, seeing as how he didn't know, I think it is safe to assume that she is not."

"True, but I'd rather stay on the cautious side. Oh, I almost forgot; you and Harry should start closing and locking the door the next time you two want to have some together time. Remus walked in on Harry pleasuring you."

"Oh no, is that why he won't look us in the eye?"

"Yes, but don't feel too bad. When he and I apparated over a few days after the fight, we walked in on Morgan riding Black on the table in the formal dinning room. Neither of them are quiet and have no issues with their nudity."

"I feel bad for Remus."

"It was the day after he found Harry going down on you. I believe his exact word were 'I'm never leaving my room again.' Quite funny actually."

"You don't have a problem with me and Harry, do you?"

"No. You two are good for each other. I read about what happened at the Ministry when we went to rescue Black. You do know your father will disown you and possibly kill you."

"I know, but I don't care. I will not let him stop me. I love Harry and will never deny that."

"I'm proud of you Draco. Harry has been good for you. Now, you and I need to discuss this upcoming school year. In a week, I will have to go back to Snape Place and Dumbledore will be sending a letter for the school year. What will you do?"

"Go with you. I don't see why we can't expose Dumbledore. I know they don't want to stay hidden, especially Harry. You know he gets very antsy."

"So does Black. We'll all discuss this at dinner. Lily should be here shortly and the Marauders will be back in time for dinner."

Upstairs

"What do you mean I have to return to school! I'm dead remember."

"You are not dead. A rock that looks like your dead body is lying in your grave right now. Harry, the plan changed once we realized your parents were alive. We will all discuss this tonight anyway."

Morgan went to the window and saw a crow on the windowsill. The crow was looking at her and not doing normal bird things. Morgan nodded at the bird and turned to Harry. Harry sighed and left the room to get Draco and Severus.

"Morgan, what is it?" Draco asked

"A crow. I need to meet with the Council, now. I don't know when I'll be back, sorry. Tell everyone I said hello and sorry I can't join them for dinner."

"What about the school issue?" Harry asked

"Expose Dumbledore, stay where you want, go back and finish."

"That's what Draco said." Severus said

"Well then, I agree with Draco. I'll see you all later."

Morgan kissed them each on the cheek and walked out the door. The crow flew over to her and then took off into the sky. Morgan unfolded her wings and took off after the bird, after she put an invisibility charm on herself. Harry, Draco, and Severus tried to see if they could spot her, when they couldn't, they went to the kitchen.


End file.
